Time
by Byakuxhisa4eva
Summary: She had loved him for so long, and he had loved her back. But that all ended in an instant with a pool of her own blood, and a promise to carry on for eternity. Character Death. JT [Rated T to be safe]


**Time**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

Jay felt his knees give away underneath him, his hair falling into his eyes. He tightened his arms around the dying body in his arms, determined not to let go, even if it killed him.

_I can't lose her. _

Her strawberry blond hair fanned out beneath her, the consequences of battle still fresh upon her porcelain skin. Emerald eyes looked at him lovingly, her tired hand stroking his cheek, brushing away the tear that trickled down his face. She felt him pull her closer, his warm embrace melting all the pain in her body.

"Theresa..." he choked out, his eyes watering with emotion, "I'm so sorry..."

Her pale lips curved up in a sad smile, which broke his heart, yet managed to relieve it of all worries, filling him with a sense of longing. The gash at her side had stopped bleeding, yet no color was returning to her face. He held her bruised and battered body against his own tired one.

"I'm so sorry...I couldn't...protect you..." A sob escaped his dry lips, his heart aching with grief. His throat tightened, and his arms, feeling heavy lowered the fading girl onto his lap. He shut his eyes tightly, willing, hoping, that if he believed enough, he just might be able to stay with her. It didn't matter if it was here, or in Elysian Fields, he prayed to the gods for one more chance. To love her, to show her that he cared, that she held his very soul in her dainty hands.

Why had this happened? It had been another battle with Cronus, where there might have been a minor injury or two, but nothing to big to cause too much concern. They had all been busy fighting their respective opponents, all ready to land the final blow when the God of Time had showed up. Why hadn't he seem it coming? He should of known that Cronos of all people would do whatever it took to take him and the team down. But hadn't he seen him swing his sycthe at the pretty psychic, delivering a fatal blow.

Time itself seemed to stop as his eyes widened in horror. Even to fall, she floated with a delicate grace, her hair trailing behind her, her green eyes widened in surprise. Forgeting about everything else, he ran towards her falling frame. He threw his arms out beneath her, catching her inches from the ground. Everything seemed to freeze as Jay held her in his arms, the clashes of weapons in the background seemed so distant, like the two were in their own little world.

The leader could hear Cronus's laughter ringing in his ears, taunting him, mocking him.

_"You call yourself a leader! You couldn't even protect dear Theresa from me. Give up Jay, without her, you are nothing. Surrender and I'll give you a painless death."_

His demands fell to deaf ears as Jay's mind blocked out everything but him and Theresa.

_If I had been there earlier, this would have never happened. Give me another chance, if that's not possible, give me more time. _

Time was the one time neither of them had. He had loved her since he first set eyes on her, but that seemed like such a long time ago that it was a distant memory, yet it burned freshly through his head. All the moments they had, why hadn't he told her how he felt? Time was precious, to much of it had been wasted already. Time that they could have spent together was wasted making plans, plans to defeat Cronos, so they could finally be together.

_It's too late. _

She was fading fast. As he spent the last moments of her life with her, he thought of all the times they could of been with each other. The heavy weight on his heart grew, as he regretted what could have been.

"Don't regret it."

Chocolate brown gazed into warm emerald eyes, as if they were seaching his soul, reading his mind.

"Don't regret it," Theresa repeated softly, caressing his cheek, "The time we spent together are times I will cherish forever...I'll always remember you...always...

Jay reached up and held his hand in hers. He squeezed it reassuringly, his eyes flooding with anger. Anger at the one who had did this to her. He swore he'd destroy Cronus for what he did to her. He'd send him to hell and and bring him back, just so he could kill him again. Even so, what Cronus felt would be nothing compared to how he was feeling right now.

"I swear I'll destroy Cronus. I promise I'll kill him. I'll get my revenge," he gritted his teeth, "He'll pay for what he did to you Theresa. I swear he'll pay."

"Jay..." the sound of her voice broke into his muderous thoughts. He thought she sounded like an angel. He looked into her dazzling orbs and felt a surge of love and affection for his red-headed psychic.

"Promise me you'll defeat Cronus..." she said sadly, "Promise me you'll defeat him...send him where he belongs...for making us give up what could have been a beautiful relationship...promise me Jay..."

Jay felt his eyes well up in tears again. "Theresa...no...don't go...please..."

She looked at him sadly. "That's something I can't do Jay...this time...I'm really going to go...just promise me..."

"Theresa...no..."

"Jay..."

"No...I don't want to forget you...I don't want to leave you..."

"Jay...I'm not asking you to forget me...and I'll always be by your side..."

His broken brown eyes looked pitifully at her. "Promise?"

Theresa smiled. A true, genuine smile. "I promise. Now promise me Jay."

He looked at the one who held his heart so perfectly in her hands, and realized, once again, that he'd do anything for her.

"I promise."

A soft sigh escaped her lips. "It's time for me to go...Jay..."

The fallen leader gave her a heart-wenching looked, leaned over, and gently placed his lips on hers. He kissed her softly enjoying her presence one last time before she departed.

When he pulled away, his rough, calloused hand tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and gazed at her with a mixture of sadness and love.

"You'll wait for me then?"

Her hand brushed against his cheek lovingly one last time, smiling her heart-breaking smile.

"Always, Jay. I'll wait forever."

* * *

**A/N: **That sucked...I know...but I wrote this on a random whim when I was reading through fanfiction today. I had just finished a very long fic and needed a break from reading. While I probably should have updated one of my other fics...I felt like writing my first Jay x Theresa fic. Though, if Theresa actually dies in the series, without Jay proclaming his love for her, I swear on my Bleach manga collection that I'll never watch Class of the Titans again. It's took forever to find the quote at the end, cuz I couldn't find one that suited the scene best, so I ended up using one I already had.

Anyway, I've been having a lot of random one-shot writing whims in the last week, especially sad, depressing ones...I seem to specialize in them. Well...COTT is starting in ten minutes, so I suppose I should get my butt of the computer chair and head over to the T.V. Bye!


End file.
